Fatal System Error
by Meulin's Disciple
Summary: Fatal System Error... Rebooting... Safe Mode active... Terminate Process: Y/N... Y. Noerah, rated M for some lemon and what I hope is a somewhat unique and interesting concept. My view of an extension of the Paradox Ending "Test Subjects". Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _Hey y'all! I got another Noerah oneshot for all of ya! I hope you like it. :3_

_All I really have to say is that it's my interpretation of "Paradox Ending: Test Subjects" could possibly continue. Does it incorporate smut? FUCK YEAH! Also, not sure if anyone's gonna interpret it to be this way, so I'll just say it outright: I purposely was a bit "lazy" with how I identify Serah and Noel (and minimally Mog) after every time one of them speaks. The purpose was to dehumanize them. Why? Well, you'll see! =D_

_There's an A/N at the bottom too. It's short though, so just read it. xP_

_In any case, continue on, and reviews are loved tremendously! ^^_

* * *

_Fatal System Error_

_by: Chasing Yuffentine_

* * *

"This place scares the living shit outta me..."

"Gives us _all_ the creeps, Manson, but we _have _to terminate the Proto Fal'Cie. Now come on!"

Not even two steps more, and the dim lights blacked out. In their place, a deep cerulean one pulsed slowly on and off as an alarm blared loudly. "_Intruder alert,_" a masculine voice intoned, "_Intruder Alert. Deploying Test Subjects T-18.700, C-21.3, and M-8._"

Three walls of binary code began to materialize in front of the troop. The numbers weaved back and forth at an impossibly fast pace, bone, muscle, and flesh, clothing and hair forming in their place.

The soldiers were practically petrified to their spots in Augusta Tower as they watched the instruments of their doom appear. "The Proto Fal'Cie Adam has requested your termination, intruders. We are obligated to his commands," spoke C-21.3, a female with pale rose locks.

"M-8, disarm the intruders."

"Kupo." the smallest of the Test Subjects replied apathetically to the taller male Subject, T-18.700. A pulse of energy from the small staff he held caused the troop's firearms to shatter. And _still_, though everything told them to run, even to _scream_ they could not move or even speak.

C-21.3 held out her right hand; M-8 morphed instantaneously into her weapon of choice; a bowblade.

C-21.3 aimed the weapon to the tower's ceiling which was so high that one could scarcely imagine its presence, drew back the string to its tautest point, allowed energy to gather, then drew the bow just the slightest bit mor-

**_"Ah, Noel...!"_**

C-21.3's eyes widened a moment and her focus fell short just long enough for the bowblade to lose its stored energy. "What happened?" asked T-18.700.

"Slight glitch." the female subject replied to her male counterpart, "It won't happen again."

C-21.3 readied her weapon towards the sky once more, her eyes narrowed as she aimed for the perfect trajecto-

_**Tan hands were warm and soothing against Serah's back, heightening everything yet keeping it steady even as Noel thrust into her, keeping his pace slow and sweet; he was teasing her...**_

"What the...?"

_**He kissed her with that same sweetness and just as deeply.**_

"Is something the matter?" T-18.700 demanded of his companion..

_**Noel eventually broke away from her lips, kissing his way to her cheek, to her jawline, then to underneath her jaw and finally the crook between where her neck met her shoulder. He took suckle, timing his sucks to be in sync with each thrust of his hips. Serah let out a loud gasp at the combined sensations. Then she moaned softly with each exhale when she felt the fingers one of Noel's hands rolling the nipple of a breast.**_

**_Then he quickened his pace, and she could scarcely_ breathe...**

"What...?" C-21.3 murmured absently.

**_Everything became hotter..._**

"N-no..."

_**Noel's hands touching her on the surface, his length caressing something deeper within; something **_**more**_** than mere lust...**_

"Stop it...!" the female Subject whimpered, grasping at her hair, tears streaking her cheeks, something _struggling_ to break free.

**_A long, breathy moan when he bumped against a particular spot in_ just the right way...**

"LET ME GO, ADAM!" C-21.3 shrieked, her humanity finally, _finally_ breaking free of the Proto Fal'Cie's binds. It was then, at that precise moment that C-21.3 was no longer a Test Subject, a prisoner of the Proto Fal'Cie for his twisted fantasies; she was Serah Farron.

She was _herself_ again.

"C-21.3, what is the meaning of your behavior?" T-18.700 finally commanded to his partner.

Wait a minute...

**_After so long, Serah's hands gripped more tightly at Noel's shoulders; tighter and tighter. Her fingernails dug deep into his skin, glistening with sweat—both hers_ and _his. Noel swiveled his hips inside of her once, before thrusting into her harder, even faster, shattering the chains of his restraint. "C-come for me, Serah!" he panted against her neck._**

Partner...?

That single stray digital process became a thought in T-18.700's programming, and just as C-21.3 freed herself from Adam's shackles, Subject T-18.700 did the same and became Noel Kreiss once more. M-8—having a link to Serah—was able to overcome his mental enslavement when Serah did, and morphed back to his original form then hovered between the two.

"Everyone, get out!" Serah cried to the troop, recovering from the shellshock of the experience first. "He'll enslave you all here if you don't!"

Whatever it was that kept the soldiers still as stone before had vanished; they scurried away faster than _any_ chocobo.

"Fatal System Error detected," the same voice from earlier said. It was Adam's voice. "Rebooting..."

"We're not free yet; we only have one shot at this, kupo." Mog said gravely, "Just remember what you learned from last time."

_**Serah's exhaling moans increased in frequency until they culminated in a wordless scream as she climaxed, Noel following shortly after, moaning her name into her ear as he pulsed within her, his fluid heat filling her while her walls convulsed around him. That one hand that was on her back hadn't moved from its place, and had started to rub circles that somehow seemed to encourage her climax to continue yet calmed her all at once**_.

_**Once her breathing had returned to some semblance of normal, Serah murmured to Noel that she loved him so ****much...**_

Serah and Noel nodded. Then, simultaneously, right as Adam rebooted himself, they commanded, "Safe Mode activate."

A large black screen appeared before the two.

The terminal read: "Safe Mode active."

"Terminate process," Serah said tonelessly.

"Adam dot exe," finished Noel.

The terminal read thusly: "Terminate Process: Y/N"

Serah and Noel looked to each other, then to Mog who looked at them. Noel grasped Serah's hand firmly. Serah returned the grasp with equal strength. Whatever happened, they were there for each other.

_**Noel whispered that he loved her too, that he would **_**always**_** love her. Serah quietly said she would do the same. She would always love him.**_

The two gave the final command together.

"Yes."

The terminal, and everything else, shut down.

xXx

"Hope!" Serah growled, clenching her weapon even more tightly, "These machines you built... are driving me _nuts_!" And she ran full-speed towards Adam with full intention to run him through.

He disappeared instead.

Adam had ceased to exist.

xXx

When the three had exited Augusta Tower, Mog finally piped, "Hey... Noel, Serah. How did you manage to break free of Adam's mind control, kupo?"

Serah blushed heavily and kept silent. Noel chuckled, answering, "We remembered something. And that little something is what that manages to keep us going... and it proved to be stronger than what Adam could throw our way."

Serah smiled at Noel's answer, especially because Mog didn't press for more answers.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_C-21.3: The "C" is from "Daughter of Chaos", which is what Mog calls Serah early in the game. 21 is Serah's age, and 3 AF is the time period Serah is from._

_T-18.700: The "T" is from "Servant of Time", which is what Mog calls Noel early in the game. 18 is Noel's age, and 700 AF is the time period Noel is from._

_M-8: The "M" is from Mog's name, and the "8" is supposed to be akin to an infinity symbol since Mog technically doesn't exist in the timeline; he came from Valhalla._


	2. PETITION: Message to Site Staff

Hello everybody. My name is Melanie (and some of you know me as such) but most of you (now) know me by my pen name, Chasing Noerah, formerly known as Chasing Yuffentine and—in the past—by a few other pen names. Yes, that previous sentence was indeed a blatant and ill-disguised allusion to Aaron Hanson's (egoraptor on Youtube—I hope I spelled his real name right) video "Egorapture".

But that's not important.

What _is_ important is that the moderators of this site have apparently decided that M-rated fics that contain explicit sexual content and/or violence is a threat of some sort and are banding together in an effort to delete the hard work of everybody on this site who has taken the time—often hours at a time—and the effort—a lot of it—to write some of the best erotica I have ever read (because lets face it: most people don't use the site's M-filter for the _violent_ stuff).

No, I am not ignorant of this site's no-MA-fic policy. I have been aware of it for a number of years. However, seeing that numerous (many) others have posted their own erotic fanfiction, I thought it well and good for myself to do the same. And—now speaking to whatever staff of the site who may be reading this, my unique version of the very petition that's been going around the site—do you want to know something? You may say to post on other sites like Adult Fanfiction, but lets be realistic: Fanfiction dot net is possibly THE most popular fanfiction site in America (I cannot even begin to hope to vouch for the rest of the world; different countries likely have their own fanfiction sites that have the same level of popularity as this one), and as such, it has the most fanfiction posted on it and has the highest quanity of high-quality of fanfiction that I have seen. I have seen other sites—Archive of Our Own, Lunaescence, Adult Fanfiction—and they do not even begin to compare to the vastness that is this site. Archive of Our Own, while a quality site, has very little variety of fanfiction within its categories compared to ; Lunaescence is even _smaller_ from what I could gauge, and it's not a very desirable site to be a member of in my opinion, as one's membership is revoked if their account goes inactive for too long. Adult Fanfiction does has a wide variety of MA-rated fanfiction (though it _is_ lacking considerably in some categories and pairings that I very much enjoy reading about), but quite honestly, I _fear_ to read most of the stories on the site; unless it's a story by an author from this site whose erotic fanfiction I enjoy, the stories on Adult Fanfiction just... give me that feeling that I'm going to be reading a bad porno as opposed to a story where I'm going to feel like a voyeur intruding on a beautiful lovemaking session. Plus, considering this site's popularity and its wider variety of ratings, I find that more—or at least higher-quality—is posted here as opposed to Adult Fanfiction. And because this site _is_ so varied in its ratings, I feel more comfortable traversing it.

Speaking of authors on this site, most of them who write and have written the M-rated fics that warrant an MA-rating (myself included; I'm not ashamed to admit it, nor am I scared to; I _do_ have back-ups of at _least_ my good erotica. And that prior statement was not meant as a threat; let me make this clear)—and this is the major point I want to make—use other sites, like the one you oh-so love to recommend (Adult Fanfiction) as a _afterthought_. That's right. These authors aren't _more_ active on Adult Fanfiction; they use it as a tool to assist against plagarism. I will admit that some authors will post less-explicit versions of their stories on this site and the uncut version on others, but many, many writers of erotic fanfiction (which will hereafter be referred to as "lemons") here post the uncut version on here, Fanfiction dot net, their main site.

Again I would like to mention the authors to you, the staff of this site who may be reading and (hopefully) considering my words. We—and I am only referencing us authors in specific who write erotic fanfiction—write lemons not _only_ because we want people to read them, but also because we enjoy doing so, and we enjoy doing so _very_ much. Regardless or whether or not we wish to make a career of it—or even if it _is_ a career for some—it is a passion for us _all_.

We have written and posted lemons here on this site, poured our hearts into their writing, our love for the fandoms of both the series and the pairing (or in some cases, threesome) for which the story was being written about being put into each and every word chosen (and I speak in general when I say these things).

We have chosen _this_ site for a reason, which I have said and will say again: it is a _very_ popular site for fanfiction.

And I would like to point out—perhaps most importantly of all—that if I'm not mistaken, your policy of no-MA-rated fanfiction violates the First Amendment, which promises Freedom Speech and Expression. Yes, it is a policy that is within your Terms and Conditions, but it is also one that not only violates an _Amendment to the American Consitution_, but also a _basic human right_—which is universal (even though not all countries honor all of its words. The United States—however—seems to)—the details of which can be in Article 19 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights:

"Everyone has the right to freedom of opinion and expression; this right includes freedom to hold opinions without interference and to seek, receive and impart information and ideas through any media and regardless of frontiers."

Check for yourself if you are so inclined, but it _is_ indeed there.

And now I _implore_ you: please, just leave us _be_! Leave us to our craft! Again: we _enjoy_ writing these types of stories, and there are people who enjoy reading them as well. By not allowing the MA-rating on the site, you are stifling our creativity _and_ our rights. Also, when you delete the stories we worked so hard on, it's a _huge_ slap in the face, especially if any such story has a considerable amount of reviews or views or favorites or any combination of the aforementioned, and mostly so if the author has no back-ups. If you are concerned that those who do not desire to read lemons (or young children) will come across one of these stories, simply either require an account to view such stories, or agelock the "MA" rating; either/or would be just fine. Reinstating the "MA" rating would most certainly benefit you—it couldn't hurt; it would mean more visitors to the site, and one of the aforementioned security would simultaneously help prevent mishaps.

Finally, I would just like to close my message with these statements:

You respect the wishes of well-known professional authors and companies, so why can't you respect _our_ wishes as well? If someone decides now to complain about having sexually explicit fanfiction on this site, then they would have no reason to if the "MA" rating were reinstated. If they complained after that, then they could be labeled as an instigator, as most—if not all—of such fanfiction could be very easily avoided.

Thank you for your time,

~Chasing Noerah


End file.
